Tasty Muffins and Deadly Butter
by Thunderwrath
Summary: Shizuru comes home to find her kitchen window open. Trouble ensues. Just another sweet short story.


Title: Tasty Muffins and Deadly Butter

Disclaimer: Mai-Hime will never be mine. Don't rub it in.

Summary: Shizuru comes home to find her kitchen window open. Trouble ensues.

A/N: Some Shiznat love for everyone. Enjoy the story!

As the night's darkness embraced the sky, there in front of small flat in downtown Fuuka was a young chestnut-haired woman who paid her cab fare and proceeded to unlock the door to her so-called home. She had agreed to meet her mother in a café in Garderobe on that pleasant afternoon and had told the lady that she was pretty happy in Fuuka as they chatted over a cup of tea. Yes, Shizuru Fujino was living the life. She shared her home with the woman she loves and she had a decent job as the manager of the small motorcycle retail shop she shared with her lover. After catching up with each other, the older Fujino bade her beloved daughter goodbye and handed her a basket of muffins as a gift, which Shizuru gratefully accepted. And now, she had set the same basket of muffins on the counter in their kitchen.

Their home was cloaked in black and only the moonlight's beam provided luminance. Natsuki was nowhere to be found. "It seems like my little wolf might have gone out for a walk."Blood-red eyes scanned the kitchen and she noticed one particular detail that seemed to be unusual. The window in front of their sink was open and she could see how the night air danced along the curtains. This was not good. She shrugs off the nagging vibe and proceeds to prepare herself a cup of jasmine tea since it would go really well with those muffins. She walked behind the counter to procure some tea bags. She wasn't able to do so since before she could even crouch; she felt a presence behind her. The same presence grabs her from behind and pushes her onto the wall roughly. She tried to scream but she was silenced by the feel of cold steel touching the skin of her throat.

"Don't move or else."

Shizuru was mortified. However, she was not sure if it was because her captor's voice was seductively gruff and she was liking it or if it was because she was afraid that her captor would kill her. Needless to say, Shizuru Fujino was confused.

"Stranger-han, you may take anything you want in this house; provided that you will not harm me." She was nervous, yes; but her calm demeanor and her blank speech told the stranger otherwise.

Her captor's eyes roam her body in quite a malicious fashion and Shizuru felt her own cheeks flame.

"This was unusual" she mused.

A low, silky smooth voice cut off her thoughts - "I'm not interested in material objects."

"Ara, are you sure you would not like some jewelry? I have some-" she pauses in her speech. Her breath hitches as she feels the cool steel press deeper into her skin.

"When you get held up like this.." She could feel her captor's breath tickle the shell of her ear. "..do you really have a choice in the matter?" Oh, again with the knife thing.

She took a chance and spun around to face her captor. She inched closer to realize that the stranger is wearing a ski mask to hide her identity. "Ara, I do believe that I don't. However, stranger-san has been very kind to keep me alive up to this time." Shizuru heard her captor mumble something along the lines of "baka.."She feels the stranger's cheeks heat up at their proximity. "I-I don't want money..or jewelry. I already told you. I'm not a-after material objects. I want s-something..err..inside of y-you!"

"What do you mean, stranger-san?" She was really confused. Was this person a serial killer who preyed on women and took their vital organs as trophies?

"I'm gonna steal your heart." Shizuru gulped; serial killer it is! "..and you're going to be all mine.." The moon shone brighter. She could see it clearly now. There was a familiar glint in those startling emerald orbs of her captor.

Shizuru feels the edge of the knife leave her skin for a second. "This is it", she thought.

She closed her eyes tightly and waited for the inevitable. There was slicing and a loud squelching sound.

"..and, I'm gonna butter your muffin for you."

Upon hearing these words, Shizuru blinked and laughed out loud. A melodious and infectious laughter filled the air. The girl under the ski mask couldn't help but join her. It was unusual to see her mask out of place but all this was just for one person. Speaking of masks, Shizuru grabs the edges of the ski mask and pulls it over the wearer's head. Silky raven tresses spill out as she pulled and that blush and the lopsided grin on Natsuki's face seemed so at home. "Fuck, that was corny and downright, WEIRD.." Natsuki was pouting as she said this. Shizuru couldn't help but internally squeal at her lover's adorable display.

"Why do I even bother doing this?" Natsuki took the ski mask from Shizuru's hands and tossed it under the counter. She then proceeds to spread butter on one of the muffins and offers it to Shizuru.

Shizuru, being the horrible tease that she is, bites into the muffin that Natsuki is holding. The latter raises an eyebrow at this while fighting off a blush. The crimson-eyed girl slowly chews and swallows and she notices that Natsuki was watching her carefully even gulping at her display.

"It's because Natsuki loves me so much that she'll whole-heartedly and personally offer some expert buttering to my muffins." Shizuru moaned for emphasis. Natsuki stopped buttering one of the muffins and gave Shizuru a look that screamed disbelief, "H-How the hell does this turn you on? I'm not even doing anything to you yet?!.." she glowers while sporting an impressive tomato impression. Every tomato out there would've been proud at her display.

"Oh, come now Natsuki." She said the word, come, a tad too forcefully, if you asked Natsuki. "Let's not forget how you would gladly do it for me in certain circumstances. Do I need to remind you of our brief exchange a while ago?"

"Zuru, this doesn't make any sense." Natsuki was grumbling now. Sure she was dense at times, but really, what did Shizuru mean?

"It will all be clear to you, Natsuki. Once I make you realize that muffins in my book, don't necessarily mean muffins in the very wholesome and edible sense, ne Na-tsu-ki?" Shizuru decided to finish the rease with a seductive wink.

Cue the adorable blush and the incoherent stuttering. Natsuki was reduced to a puddle in 1 second tops! Needless to say, Natsuki never recovered for all she could come up was a desperate and pleading, "SHIZURU!"

End.

A/N: I came up with this idea as I was walking home from the university. I wouldn't like to find myself in a situation where someone would poke a dagger to my neck and ask for all my moolah. I don't really enjoy walking at night since it's pretty easy to bump into bad guys in the city. Tell me how you feel. Leave a review. :


End file.
